


Rockin' and  Rollin'

by khorybannefin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Roller Derby, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Rough Castiel (Supernatural), Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: Dean was a roller derby king, only according to his coach he was a royal screw up.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	Rockin' and  Rollin'

Author: khorybannefin

Words: 3422

Summary: Dean is a roller derby king, only according to his coach he's a screw up. Extra training is required.

Warnings: slightly rough smut. Oral sex, frottage, anal sex, first time.

"What the fuck are you doing, Winchester?! Call that a whip? That's it. The rest of you go home. Except you, Dean." Cas was pacing in his skates, his expression thunderous. 

Sam looked over at Dean, otherwise known as Mean Dean on their team. Sam could admit Dean hadn't had his head in the game all night. Practice had been a disaster, and it was their lead jammer's fault. Sam clapped Dean in the shoulder as he skated to the locker rooms, giving him the puppy dog expression that was his form of apology. He knew Dean was in for it, but there was no question he needed it.

Dean slowed his pace and stepped off the track. He nodded at his teammates as they headed to the showers. Some of them wouldn't even meet his gaze. Others, like Benny and Sam, gave him sad, sorry looks. The older jammer made faces at them. He knew what was coming and had no time for it. Sure enough, as soon as the room was clear Cas was in his face, yelling.

"What the fuck is wrong with you tonight, huh? You've been skating like shit and your tactics are all over the damn place. You've got the whole team confused! Why don't you get your head out of your ass? If you don't want to play I've got others who can take your place."

"You know what?" Dean shot back. "Why don't you get out of my ass? You've been riding me all season! Why don't you give me a fucking break?"

To Dean's utter shock Cas kicked his skates out from under him, dropping him on his back. Cas pinned him to the floor before he could react, hissing in his face.

"I haven't even begun to ride you, Winchester," he said darkly. "You want to stay on this team? You're gonna have to prove to me that you really want it. No more mouth. No more bullshit. You get your head straight before you come back in here or I'll replace you, i swear to god i will." Then Cas was up and headed for the locker room himself, leaving Dean blinking on the floor. 

Dean wasn't sure what had just happened. Sure, Cas was pissed, but the heat in his voice was different somehow. It made Dean shiver as he replayed it in his mind. He was half convinced his own coach had just offered to ride him, as though pinning him to the floor wasn't hot enough. He was pretty sure only his brother and his best friend even knew he was bi, and they wouldn't dare talk about it. 

But Cas, Cas was gay and everyone knew it. Not that the man flaunted it or anything, but Gabriel had a mouth on him too. He liked to gossip about his little brother all the time, and the string of dudes he'd gone through. When looking to Balthazar to confirm, the man had just shrugged. So, they all knew, and it didn't make a lick of difference.

Except to Dean, who was deep in the closet and crushing on his coach hard. He kept up appearances, dating anything that showed up in a skirt, but his brain was somewhere else. Lisa dumping him was what had started this latest conflict between him and his coach. Dean couldn't get over it. Lisa said he was unfocused, distant, and she deserved his attention when they were together. She blamed his dedication to his team, the Austin Action Angels, Triple A for short. It wasn't that. It was just Cas.

Cas who didn't seem to like him one bit. Who was always yelling at him for something he'd done wrong, or not good enough. Dean didn't know where he'd earned the animosity, but it was getting old. And it hurt, he couldn't deny that either. He wanted to see a softer side of Cas, but he wasn't sure there was one. 

So, Cas wanted Dean to get his head straight. There was nothing straight about it at the moment. So Dean went off to do what he always did when this happened. He headed to his favorite pizza joint to hustle pool and pick up chicks. It wasn't as good as getting drunk, but since he could only drink at home it was his only outlet. Being 19 sucked.

Of course Sam and Benny knew it was where he skuttled off to when he was having issues with life. They were already there when he arrived, leather jacket around his shoulders and smelling of the Axe product he used in his hair. Dean sighed and sat at their table.

"So, what did Cas have to say?" Sam asked, after giving Dean a moment to settle.

"Same thing he's been saying," Dean sighed. "That I'm not concentrating and he'll replace me if i don't straighten up."

"Whoa!" Benny held up his hands, trying to back up the conversation. "He said he'd replace you? Damn. You've been our best jammer for a year. He can't just shaft you, man."

"Apparently he can. And that's another thing," Dean leaned in to whisper. "He said he hadn't begun riding my ass, and he said it like he meant literally! Guys, i don't even know what to do!"

Sam knew Dean had been on about Cas pretty much since he joined the team. The coach was a few years older, but not enough to make a difference. Besides, Dean was an adult and could date who he wanted. But still, seeing their coach was a bad idea, and Sam knew it. He decided to be the voice of reason.

"Are you sure that's what he meant? Because seriously, Dean, if you're wrong things are gonna go straight to shit. You'll be outed, for starters, and he'll probably kick you off the team. Is that something you're willing to risk over a guess?"

"Yeah," Benny chimed in. "You don't want to go there, man. Gabe says he uses people. You don't want to just get outed and then chucked aside."

"I just don't know!" Dean put his face in his hands. "I'm not sure and i don't know how to go about finding out. It's the most distracting thing that's ever happened to me!"

Benny and Sam comforted him as they could, while he downed about 3 cokes and went to play pool. They watched him pick up some leggy blond and head back to the apartment they all shared.

Sam sighed. Looks like he was sleeping with headphones on again. Dean wasn't quiet when he did this shit. Like he was trying to prove something. Maybe he was. If anything he was trying to prove to himself that he didn't have the hots for their coach as much as he did. Sam almost hoped Cas *had* been actually flirting with Dean. Maybe they could release some of the tension and get back to playing.

Practice continued to be rough. Cas got a notice saying they'd gotten a match against an all girls team. He was determined to prove that the men's teams were as good as the girls, and he called extra practices to make sure. Dean tried, but he was still confused about his and Cas's last personal encounter. He'd all but decided to flirt back and see if Cas responded, but he didn't get the chance until after practice the day before their next match. 

He was last into the locker room and he was still changing when everyone else left. At least he thought everyone had. Until Cas rounded the corner and leaned up against the lockers.

"Suppose you're proud of yourself," Cas had a smirk on his face. "You didn't completely balls up anything tonight. Think you can keep that going for the match?"

"Think you can keep from being a complete hardcase if i do?" Dean snapped, his ire getting up.

"Oh you haven't seen hard, Dean." Cas was glaring at him again with that intense heat. "I could get on you a hell of a lot more than i do. But you know, i think you like it." Cas padded over to Dean, a few inches shorter in socks but still commanding the space. He stepped into Dean's comfort zone.

"You like it when i yell at you, or you wouldn't keep fucking up. That it Dean? You like getting me all riled up?" Cas took a step back, staring into Dean's eyes. He smiled, but it was a wicked one. "You smell like a whore, you know that? Why do you wear that shit anyways?"

"Girls like it," Dean said defensively.

"Well i don't. It reeks. Find something else to wear." Cas's tone made it a command and Dean shivered visibly. Cas's grin got wider. He leaned in suddenly, pressing Dean into the metal lockers, and kissed him softly before disappearing out the door.

Dean was utterly frozen, blushing and with an erection that simply wouldn't quit. There was no doubt Cas was flirting with him now. No doubt at all. That kiss sealed the deal even if there weren't the rest of it; the innuendos, the hot eyes, the everything!Dean was floored. He ran from the locker room and headed straight home to unload this on Sam and Benny.

"Wow. He really kissed you? And you didn't do anything back?" Sam was surprised. As long as Dean had been fantasizing about that moment, Sam was shocked that Dean hadn't responded. "You should have at least kissed him back."

"Dude, i wasn't thinking with my head brain. All my blood was in my shorts!"

"That should have made it easier," Benny laughed. "Come on Dean-o. Perfect opportunity, brother."

"What was i supposed to do? Just invite him to fuck me over a bench?"

"Doesn't sound like he would've said no," Sam scoffed. Dean looked wide eyed and almost panicked at the thought. He realized Sam was right and now he was nigh dreading their next moment together.

The next time they got personal Dean thought Cas would actually take his head off. He'd accidentally tripped up the other teams jammer with his skates coming hard around a corner. They'd called foul and he'd ended up in the penalty box long enough for the other team to get ahead on points. Dean could never recover the lead. He could see Castiel with his head in his hands, trying not to scream and shooting dangerous looks at him.

Dean tried to get out of the locker rooms quickly, but it was like everyone knew it was coming. They disappeared, leaving him alone with Castiel who was actually seething with anger.

"Did you do it on purpose?" Cas asked in a forced voice. "Did you do it on purpose or are you actually that bad at your job? Which is it, Dean?"

"Hey, accidents happen," Dean snapped, stung at the accusation. "It just happened. I wasn't trying to do it and i wasn't being a klutz. Seriously get off my back."

Cas was instantly in his space again, pinning him to the locker behind him and growling at him.

"Your smart mouth is going to get you in trouble, Winchester." Dean gulped and licked his lips, unconsciously staring at Cas's mouth. A mouth which developed a smirk.

"What? You think I'm going to kiss you again? I don't reward failure, Dean. You want attention then you'd better start acting like a leader." Cas pressed against Dean, letting him feel the heat of his body, the excitement that matched his own. 

"Next time you fuck up like this I'm going to whip your ass. And you're going to take it, like the good little boy i know you can be, because you'll deserve it. Won't you, Dean? You going to be good for me?"

Cas ground his hips against Dean. The man thought he'd pass out from the head rush. Oh yeah, he was rock hard and dying for friction. Cas seemed to be in the same state, but he was controlling the situation. Still, Dean couldn't help pushing back.

"Yeah?" Dean smirked, his own gaze heated. "What if i don't behave?"

"Then you get nothing. You get replaced on this team and you never get near me again. Decide what you want to do. Then show me."

Castiel was gone before Dean could respond. He slumped against the metal, practically moaning out loud as his erection gave a throb. He had no idea what was happening, but he knew he liked it. He liked it a lot, and he definitely wanted to know where it was going. He didn't even care how the hell Cas knew he was interested, but it wasn't like his reaction could be mistaken tonight. No dude got that aroused at another dude if he wasn't interested. When he poured it all out to Sam and Benny when he got home they were stunned, but happy for him. 

"You've got a kinky streak, brother," Benny said. "No dude threatening to whoop my ass would get me off."

"I'm not saying it got me off. I just liked the idea."

"Yeah, that's definitely a kinky streak," Sam laughed. "You've got it so bad. And Cas knows your number too. You're not making it out of the next match alive!"

Sam turned out to be right. The next match was the one with the Little Rock Rollers, the girls team. It was the one Cas had been grinding them about for weeks. Dean came prepared, all his gear in top condition and focused on the match. 

It didn't help. The girls mopped the floor with them! They were fucking brutal and Dean couldn't get past their walls. His own blockers kept getting knocked out of bounds and their jammer just kept lapping him. It was awful.

The whole team dragged ass dejected into the locker rooms. Beaten by girls on their own turf. They were devastated, but no more so than Dean. He knew, just knew, that Cas was gonna fire him after this debacle. He dragged his feet getting ready, waiting for his coach to show up. Sure enough, there he was, leaning against the wall after everyone had left.

"I hope you don't think that wretched showing earned you any special treatment."

"Oh for fucks sake Cas, just kick me off the team if you're gonna. Otherwise shut up."

"Who said i was going to kick you off the team?" Cas snorted. "I said I'd replace you, not remove you. Yeah, I'm thinking Garth would make a good jammer. He's nimble." Dean stared at him, open mouthed in shock.

"You can't! Garth could never take a body check! He'd break!"

"Then you'd better keep playing like you did tonight," Cas's responded. "We may have lost, but you never gave up trying. You boys got beat, but good, but it wasn't for lack of effort. I think that deserves a reward, don't you?"

Dean stared as Cas walked up to him. This time he was ready and when Cas's lips hit his he was all in, giving as good as he got from the slightly shorter brunette. Cas hummed into the kiss, his hands going to Dean's waist and pulling him closer. Dean took a chance and wrapped his arms around his coach, digging his hands into Cas's hair and forcing their mouths together harder, the kiss becoming bruising in its intensity. When they finally broke apart they were both panting with effort and Dean was horny as hell. He was pretty sure Cas was too, if the feel of things below the belt counted.

"Get your pants off," Cas ordered. Dean was quick to obey as Cas sank to his knees. He groaned as Cas took him into his mouth and began working him. His knees went wobbly and he leaned back, his bare ass against the cool metal.

"Fuck, Cas!" Dean gasped as Castiel did something with his tongue that almost had Dean exploding right then and there. "You keep that up and I'm not gonna last."

"Oh?" Cas replied, his mouth pulling free with a small pop. His hand was working over Dean's length as he responded. "What are you holding out for?"

"Hoping I'll get lucky."

"Luckier than this? You're full of yourself a little bit aren't you?" Cas was grinning wickedly. He leaned in and ran the tip of his tongue around Dean's head.

"Rather be full of you," Dean said, his breath coming short. Cas stood and kissed Dean again, lips and tongue hungry as his hand idly stroked. Dean was leaning into the kisses now, his hips thrusting into Cas's hand almost against his will.

"Let's just see what we can do about that then, smart ass."

Castiel turned Dean around and went to his knees again. Parting Dean with his thumbs he buried his face in Dean's plump ass. The boy moaned, clinging to the top edge of the lockers for dear life, legs trembling as Cas took what he wanted. When Cas pulled away Dean sank to his knees, his breath coming in gasps. 

Castiel turned him around, bending him over the bench on his hands and knees. He spread Dean's legs apart with his own and Dean heard the older man's belt hit the floor. He shivered with anticipation, and sure enough he felt the heavy heat of Cas's cock as it slid between his cheeks.

"You just remember later that you asked for this. No regrets, Dean." 

Dean shook his head, opening his mouth to agree, when he felt the tip of Cas beginning to breach his opening. The feeling stole what little breath he had. Cas was careful, and slow, but Dean knew he'd be sore after this. He might be bi but he didn't have a lot of experience with men, his own fingers and a quick blow job being the extent of things. But he wanted this, and the minute he felt Cas seated all the way inside him he knew he was ruined for other men.

Cas moved slowly at first, letting Dean get used to the slide and fullness of another man inside him. It wasn't long though before Dean was begging for more, but in the brattiest way possible.

"Come on, Cas," he panted. "You gonna fuck me or what?"

Cas grabbed his of Dean's narrow hips and slammed home inside him and Dean all but howled with pleasure into the echoing room. Cas covered his mouth with one hand, using the other to guide his strokes as he picked up the pace. Dean's knees were digging into the concrete floor as Cas took him hard and fast, the coach grunting with effort. 

Cas reached around Dean's hips and started stripping Dean's cock in time to his thrusts. It was too much for Dean to bear. He moaned wantonly behind Cas's hand as he came all over the floor, painting the concrete white and trembling with his release. Cas came in another few strokes, pressing his hips firmly against Dean's ass as he spasmed inside, filling the young jammer to the brim.

Cas gently pulled free of Dean, settling him on the floor on his backside. He noticed that Dean's knees were scraped and bleeding from their adventure and he got up, buckling his pants, and went to fetch a few things. 

He came back with a glass of water, two Tylenol, and the first aid kit. He gave Dean the Tylenol first and started tending to his scrapes, gently cleaning them and bandaging them up. Being skaters they were both used to small injuries, but that didn't mean they didn't take care of each other. Cas waited until Dean nodded before helping the man to his feet. Cas kissed him softly before Dean got dressed again.

"This was a one time thing, you know that don't you," Cas said quietly into the echo of the locker room. "I can't be seen favoring you. We can't do this again." Cas looked down at the floor and walked out, leaving Dean standing there staring after him.

"Huh," Dean grunted. He smiled and picked up his bag. He knew he wouldn't settle for just once. Not now. He promised himself this wasn't nearly the last time.

"Until the next time."


End file.
